


Naruto's Game

by elviraforge, RhaiiRose



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Comedy, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gamer Naruto, Godlike Naruto, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elviraforge/pseuds/elviraforge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhaiiRose/pseuds/RhaiiRose
Summary: Naruto is running away from a crowd, and soon awakens a ancient power called: the gamer. Equipped with many new powerful abilities, he takes the ninja world by storm!Semi-godlike Naruto.Smart-Naruto.Gamer-Naruto





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elviraforge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elviraforge/gifts).



> Heya everyone. After writing, rewriting and writing again I bring to you: Naruto's Game!  
> -RhaiiRose

XXX

A small boy, around age 8 was running from a large group of people. He ran clumsily through alleyways, jumped fences, and skillfully darted through crowds. While this was enough to lose the civilians in the mob, and lower level nin, it just wasn't enough to shake the poor boys so called guard.

"Why?" 

A broken voice mutters.

"Why do I have to deal with such hate..?"

Even though this boy was the tender age of 8, and just starting the academy, he was forced to mature much quicker than anyone ever should, for one simple reason; his survival. If he didn't, he'd be six feet under years ago, and he knew it.

He eventually managed to leave the walls of Konaha, and went into a training ground. Not having time to read the signs, he hopped the barbed wire fence surrounding the training ground. He noticed the anbu stopped following him, but he kept running, and tears slowly began to pool on his eyes. He fought them back.

He soon fell to the ground, exhausted. He crawled over to a hollow trunk, and swiftly fell asleep in it's safe embrace.

XXX

He soon woke up, to the strangest sight.

!Hello gamer! What shall we call you?!

Feeling many red flags rise, he quickly put his hands in a ram sign and yelled "Kai!" 

Nothing happened.

"Kai!"  
"Kai!"  
"Kai!"

Eventually coming to terms that:  
a) He finally lost it.  
b) The genjutsu is too strong to break at his current level. Or...  
c) There is a big blue box floating Infront of him, asking for his name.

He was going to go with b.

He sighed, but decided to humour the caster.

"Naruto."

A new box popped up.

!Your name is Naruto, do you wish to change it?!

He answers with a few seconds of thought.

"No."

!New mission!  
!Get out of the forest of death.!  
!Mission rewards: 100exp!  
!Mission failure: You become a meal to starving tigers.!  
!Do you accept?!  
!Yes! !No!

Naruto sighed and decided to touch "Yes."

Suddenly, he saw a timer in the top right corner of his vision. It began to count down from an hour.

Wasting no time, he booked it in the direction he remembers he came from.

Eventually the fence is in sight. However before he gets there, he noticed a yellow flash. Curious, he walked over, seeing a kunai covered in dirt. He wipes the mud off, and looks in awe at the strange kunai. He put it in his kunai pouch and hopped the barbed wire fence with five minutes remaining.

!Mission success!  
!+100exp!  
!Secret mission: find Tri pronged kunia!  
!+Shadow clone jutsu scroll.!  
!+Silver chain!

He clicked dismiss, and he saw a scroll and necklace fall to the ground in front of him. He wearily picks the items up, and puts the kunai on the chain, tying it around his neck. He looked curiously at the scroll in his grasp, reading the instructions, he decided to try it.

Making a cross seal, he yells..

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

Then in 100 poofs of smoke, there were 100 other Naruto's.

He dismissed them and immediately fell unconscious from memory overload.

XXX

Naruto wakes up to the old face of Sarutobi Hiruzen staring down at him, an aged look on his face.

"Ji..ji?" He asks.

The third looks at the young boy, smile on his face.

"Hello Naruto-kun. What happened? Why were you out by the forest of death? And where did you get that kunai..?"

Naruto smiles and answers.

"I was chased by some villagers and ninja around the village and out of it, and I came across the forest of death. I got knocked out by a hit to the head, and when I came to, I noticed a yellow flash to the side, and found it."

Hiruzen nods.

"Okay Naruto-kun.. you need to stay in hospital for the night, your chacra was nearly drained and you fell unconscious via mental strain ... Be more careful in the future, Naruto-kun, and come to me immediately if this happens again, okay?"

Naruto nods, grinning foxily, scratching the back of his head.

"Okay Jiji, I promise!"

XXX


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto levels up and gains some abilities!
> 
> When he levels up he gets:  
> +30 vit  
> +30 dex  
> +15 str  
> +9 int  
> +7 wis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya everyone! This is chappy 2! Enjoy the read!

XXX

Naruto grumbles as he escapes the hospital, or hell, as he calls it.

He immediately decided to go to training ground 44, as no-one was there before. Beginning with his warmups, he suddenly got a notification. 

!Do you wish to take the tutorial?!

He went to press no but it was greyed out. So instead, he pressed yes.

A woman appeared in front of him. She had no defining features, she was just grey with one black eye and one white. She began to speak.

"Gamer Uzumaki Naruto, We will begin with the basics of the gamer ability."

Naruto looked at her interested.

"The gamer ability allows users to gain power and intelligence they otherwise would have never gained through many 'abilities' which you will discover on your own."

Naruto woops grinning.

"However, all abilities have been slightly nerfed."

He decided to ask what nerfed ment.

"Nerfed means that the ability is less powerful than it otherwise would have been, but we did it a bit differently... We made it so it has all it's upsides, but has also got a liability or weakness to it."

Naruto nods.

"Can you give me an example, please?" He asks, interested.

"Yes, the ability observe allows a gamer to observe a person or object, showing their stats, however, you must level up the ability to get anything worth while. For example..."

Naruto's necklace flouts in front of him. 

!Observe level 1!  
!Rusted kunai.!  
!A old, rusted kunai, it is no use to an ordinary ninja.!

!Observe level 10 Max!  
!Rusted Tri pronged kunai.!  
!A kunai once used by the fourth hokage in training, it is still sharp, but it is no use to ordinary ninja as you need to know the harashin to make this kunai have any use.!

His eyes widen.

"THAT IS ONE OF THE FOURTHS KUNAI!?!" He yells, eyes wide.

The woman ignores him and continues.

The basic abilities you have are observe, mini-map, crafting, recipes, party, reputation and gamers mind and body. You also have stats. Strength (STR), Vitality (VIT), Dexterity (DEX), Intelligence (INT), Wisdom (WIS)  
Magic Resistance increases by 1% every 10 WIS points.  
Mana Regeneration increases by 1% every 10 WIS points.  
Luck (LUK)  
Attributes that can not be directly increased via points gained from leveling.

Physical resistance  
Mana (MP)  
Mana Regeneration (MR)  
Magic Resistance  
Health (HP)

Naruto nods in understanding.

"I see..... Stats!"

Uzumaki Naruto.  
The gamer.  
Title: Academy student.  
Level 3

Str: 15  
Vit: 30  
Dex: 30  
Int: 5  
Wis: 7

Luk: ?

Buffs and debuffs:  
Orange eyesore  
-4 Int.  
-15% Rep.  
Prankster king  
+5 Dex.  
-5% Rep.  
? Of the ?  
+15 vit per level  
+7 str per level  
+15 Dex per level  
-45% rep  
Son of ? And ?  
+15 Dex per level  
+8 str per level  
+15 vit per level  
+9 int per level  
+7 wis per level

Naruto's eyes widen.

"I wonder what all this means...." He mutters.

The woman disappeared. Naruto looked at where she once stood. He sighed and continued with training.

Soon a new box appears.

!Level up!  
!Unlocked Gamers mind ~!  
!Unlocked Gamers body ~!  
!Unlocked Crafting and recipes!  
!Unlocked Party system!  
!Unlocked Minimap!  
! New stats  
+30 vit  
+30 dex  
+15 str  
+9 int  
+7 wis  
+5 points.!

Naruto had a thought.

"Should I... Tell Jiji about my ability...?" Naruto muttered, deep in thought.

"If I tell him about it... I can bargain with him for some information.. and get people sworn into secrecy if I'm caught..."

He nods, making up his mind.

XXX

"JIJI!" Yells our favourite blonde, energetically. He kicks the door down, grinning.

"Hey Jiji! I wanna talk to you about something! But it's super secret, and I dunno how others would react to it!" He laughs, grinning.

Hiruzen shooed his anbu and put up a silencing seal. Naruto grinned.

"What is your full name, Jiji?" He asked, interested.

"Sarutobi Hiruzen, why, Naruto-kun?" Asked the third, bemused.

"Invite Sarutobi Hiruzen to the party." Chirped Naruto.

In front of the third, appeared a blue box.

!Do you wish to join gamer Naruto uzumaki's party?!

He immediately yelled Kai. Nothing happened.

"Kai!"  
"Kai!"  
"Kai!"

Nothing still..

"..."

XXX


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto enters the academy, and is immediately flooded with notifications... What does this mean for our favourite blonde?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya everyone, sorry for not updating; reason, I got lazy. Anyway, without further ado, the third chappy.

!Do you wish to join gamer Naruto uzumaki's party?!

He immediately yelled Kai. Nothing happened.

"Kai!"  
"Kai!"  
"Kai!"

Nothing still..

"..."

XXX

Naruto looked at his jiji, as he continued to yell "KAI!!" at the top of his lungs, and putting his hands in a ram seal. Naruto felt a sweatdrop forming.

"Jiji.... You may need to calm down...." Naruto muttered, sweatdrop on the back of his head. Sarutobi eventually gave up.

He wearily tapped the "Yes" option.

He suddenly saw the UI appear, and was alarmed, but he managed to stay in his seat. He examined the minimap, eyes wide, as he realised the little green dots were where the ANBU where. He scrutinized it closer, and realised it was a map of the hokage tower, and the surrounding area. He then looked at the other things in his sight, looking at the health and mana bars, and the leaf symbol next to it. He looked at Naruto, and saw something similar floating above his head.

His eyes widen at the realisation that  
A) Someone was powerful enough in genjutsu to pull this off and had knowledge of the hokage tower and ANBU.  
B) Naruto had developed some sort of kekkei genkai.

He deducted with the current circumstances, that B was the likely option.

He smiled warmly at his grandson figure.

"Naruto-kun, do you know of any other abilities this 'gamer' ability gives you?" Asked Hiruzen, interested. Naruto nods and explains everything he found out, about his new ability. The third nods.

"Well Naruto-kun. I want you to keep this ability a secret. Listen to me, and don't tell anyone. Good boy. I'll give you a slip of paper to tell your professor why your late, don't worry, it will not include any sensitive information." The third cut Naruto off when he was about to cut in, and spoke with finality.

"Yeah jiji!" Naruto ran out the office, a Naruto sized hole in the wall next to the door. Hiruzen groaned. 'First jairaya through the window, and Naruto through the wall.... Kami help me.'

XXX

Naruto walked in late to class and gave Iruka the note midway through his lecture of why ninja shouldn't be late. After reading the note, Iruka left Naruto off. Naruto sat in a seat near the middle of the class next to a nameless civilian sasuke uchiha fangirl. He sighed mentally. Then as mizuki came in, he saw a notification pop up. 

!BLOODLUST DETECTED!

He rose an eyebrow at this and looked around. Whenever he subtly dismissed it, it would pop up again. 

!Bloodlust detection skill leveled up!

He sweatdropped.

He looked around the classroom, until his eyes landed on mizuki, irukas assistant. He was glaring at Naruto. When he was spotted, he looked away. The notifications became less and less for a while, until mizukis eyes landed on Naruto.

Naruto immediately got the notifications again and watched mizuki carefully. He never noticed this before, because he was too busy clowning off, but, red flags were raising itself. He kept a subtle eye on mizuki. Soon, a notification popped up again.

!Spying skill learnt!

His eyes widen. That easily!?

He continued to watch mizuki, until Iruka yelled.

"Naruto, what is the Nindames best known for!?"

Naruto took a guess in the dark.

"UGMH.... Kenjutsu?"

Iruka uses his patontited big head no justu, and yelled "Wrong!"

Sakura snorts "Naruto-baka!" And went back to staring at her Sasuke-kun. (She can have the broody teme!!)

Naruto let his head hit the desk and groaned. 

Today was hell. Now what to do with mizuki ..?

XXX

He walked home considering this, pointedly ignoring the glares sent his way. After a while, he reached home.

He made himself a cup of ramen, and ate it in record time. Then he decided to check a suspicion of his. 

"Quests!" He yelled.

Then a window popped up. 

!This is the quests interface, you can find all assigned quests and quest suggestions here!

Dismissing the window without another thought, he quickly looked through it, he saw some interesting quests, he could take.

Why am I hated?  
Ask Sarutobi Hiruzen about the ?.

Increase reputation.  
Due to the ? you are the pariah of konaha along with ? ?. Do random jobs around the village to gradually increase reputation.  
Warning: this is a long term mission.

The other pariah.  
Special Jonin ? ? is hated because of ?. Find out about them and make a new friend, who shares your pain!

Mizuki (Ongoing)  
Something about Mizuki, your teachers assistant at the academy, raises some red flags. Find anything that could lead to the answers that you seek.

That is all the quests he had, unassigned and ongoing. He decided he would continue to train in his ability, and do the pariah quest. All he doesn't know is who the other pariah is, and why she is hated. However, he does know she is a special Jonin, and there is only so many of them.

And he would keep a close eye on Mizuki. He didn't trust him.

Not one bit.

XXX

**Author's Note:**

> Heya everyone, I dunno if anyone is reading this anyway, but I was wondering about parings. Who do you want me to mercilessly ship Naruto with, if any? Comment down below! The results will be decided and the end of the third chapter!


End file.
